Rising Moon: An Aikatsu Fanfic
by Akio-chan45
Summary: Fujika Mizuki was your typical teenager. She went to school, studied and after school she'd run home to practice her music. This means one day, she'll become Rising Moon along with Ichigo,Aoi, Otome,Ran,and Yurika. Disclaimer: My Mizuki is nothing like Mizuki-sama.
1. Fujika Mizuki! Accepted!

"Ne, Fujika-san? Fujika-san!"

"Yes, I would love some cupcakes."

"Fujika-san."

"You're so funny!"

"FUJIKA-SAN!"

Mizuki jumps awake. "Eh? Oh, Kuro-chan it's you!"

"Y'know their having entrance exams for Starlight Academy." Kuro says. "Oh. Oh! That's where Ichigo-chan goes." Mizuki says rubbing her eyes.

"I signed us up!" Kuro says smiling. "Kuro-chan! You're amazing." Mizuki says hugging her. "We have to be there by ten o'clock 'Kay?"

"You got it!"

"Ten o'clock." Mizuki says. She'd gotten to the station before Kuro did. Her watch said eight-fifty-nine. She was at least an hour ahead. Mizuki took care to dress in her school's uniform. She took a sip of the coffee she bought.

"Fujika-san!"

"Kuro!" Mizuki yelled in response. Luckily, it was always Kuro who managed to be at least thirty minutes late. Mizuki's light blue hair blew gracefully in the breeze that the train always made. "Ready?" Mizuki asks.

"Ready."

The two boarded the train and found seats. "We're gonna be idols!" Kuro squeals.

Soon, the girls were at Starlight Academy. "Look at all the idols!" Kuro says in awe. "Hoshimiya Ichigo is a second year so we'll be rookies." Mizuki says. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "All idols taking the entrance exam please make your way to the main performance hall."

"That's us!" Kuro says. Mizuki nods. The students pour into the hall and take their seats. Some of them whisper nervously to the other girls. "For this exam you will be tested on how well you can keep the audience interested." Mizuki sat in silence. She knew which cards she would be using; Yurika's basic entrance cards. It began to feel like ages have passed to Mizuki. "Fujika Mizuki." Mizuki stood up and followed the person. The person leads Mizuki to a large room with a table. On the table where the Aikatsu cards she got to choose from. Mizuki looked along the table. She chooses the shirt that Yurika wore; the top part of the shirt was white while the bottom was the bottom part of a forest green corset. Hanging of the neck was a necklace sort of thing with a forest green jewel surrounded by a gold circle. The shirt came with white fingerless gloves. Mizuki continues and picks up the skirt; which had forest green and black stripes. The bottom part had a fluffy look to it. Mizuki continues on to grab the shoes; which showed black loafers and grey socks that stopped just above the knee. The top part of the socks had lace edging. In the middle of the lace, there was a green bow. Mizuki ran to the Aikatsu machine. She placed each of the cards in the respected area. The machine glowed and the ceiling had stars projected onto it. The doors open and Mizuki steps in. The outfit appears one by one. When the outfit is complete, she steps onto the stage. "_Saa! ikou, hikaru mirai he. _ _Hora, yume wo tsurete_. _Pocket ni hitotsu, yuuki ni girishime_. _Hashiridashita ano michi._ _Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_. _Toberu yo doko made mo. Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo. Taiyou ga waraitobasu. Nakama datte toki ni wa yo. Idol (Idol). KATSUDOU! (KATSUDOU!). Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!). Goal ni mukatte. Hashiritsudzukeru kimi ga mieru. Fight kureru. _ Mizuki left the stage when she was done. She would have to wait for morning.

Mizuki ran to Starlight Academy. "Today's the day Kuro-chan!"

"Fujika-san slow down!" Kuro said. Mizuki walked up to wear they taped up the results. Mizuki scanned the list stopping at her name. "I-I made it!" Mizuki exclaims.

"I didn't." Kuro says sadly. "It's okay Kuro-chan. The skies the same no matter where we are. I'll remember you forever!" Mizuki says. "How'd you get to be so wise Fujika-san?" Kuro asks.


	2. Aikatsu Begins! Mizuki's alone!

Mizuki walked to the headmistress's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." She says presenting a tray with her Aikatsu phone and the cards she used with her audition. "You chose the green stages skirt, shoes, and blouse. " She says. "This is your Aikatsu phone; and these are your Aikatsu cards. These are life itself." Headmistress says. "Thank you." Mizuki says bowing. She leaves and heads towards an empty dorm. She's too busy looking at her new phone to realize that she was about to walk straight into Hoshimiya Ichigo. "_Gomen. _I wasn't looking."

"It's alright."

Mizuki looks up. "Ichigo-sama!" She says surprised. "Yep! Are you new?" Ichigo asks. "Yes." Mizuki answers. "What's your name?" Ichigo continues. "Fujika Mizuki." Mizuki answers. "Oh you're the one that did really well at the audition." Ichigo says. "How about you come to my dorm?" She asks. Mizuki didn't have the chance to answer as Ichigo grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

Mizuki was unsure about meeting her senpais. "Ichigo-sama?" She says.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Mizuki says looking down at the floor. Ichigo drags Mizuki into her dorm. "Aoi! Ran! I brought Fujika-san!" Ichigo calls out. Aoi and Ran appear. "It's nice to meet you Fujika-san." Aoi says. "Hello." Ran says. Mizuki bows. "Please call me Mizuki." She says. The three girls look at each other then back to Mizuki. "You have Mizuki-sama's name. " Ran says. "What?" Mizuki says. "Never min**d**. I think it's time for you to leave. " Ran sa**y**s. Mizuki nods and leaves for her dorm.

Mizuki scrolled through her contacts. The only one she had was Kur**o**. She sighed and opened her dorm room door. She flopped onto her bed. This wo**u**ld be difficult fo**r** her without Kuro. Mizuki **b**egan to cry. M**e**anwhile…. Ichigo frowned. "Don't you think you were just a little to mean, Ran?"

"No."

Aoi frowns. "C'mon let'**s** go make sure Mizu-chan is okay. "

Ichigo nods and the **t**wo walk down to **M**izuk**i**'s dorm. Mizuki could hear the click of Aoi and Ichigo's boots. Mizuki tried to stop crying. Aoi and Ichigo k**n**ock on the door. "It's ope**n**!" Mizuki c**a**lls from her bed. Her eyes are red from crying. "Were you crying Mizu-chan?" Ichigo asks. "N-no." Mizuki answers.

"Really?"

"Okay, I was crying. I'm alone Ichigo-senpai. I don't have a family and by friend didn't get in. I just feel like it's hard." Mizuki says. "Don't worry Mizu-chan! You aren't alone. Aoi, Ran, and I will always be here for you. We'll help you through auditions, concerts and exams." Ichigo says hugging her. Aoi nods. The girls fall asleep talking about their favorite brands and Cords.

The next morning, Mizuki watched Johnny-sensei give a lesson. "Okay Honeys! There's an audition for a commercial for a new lip gloss company. Anyone interested?" He asks. Mizuki raises her hand. "Fujika-san! Good luck!" A classmate whispers. Mizuki nods. When Mizuki arrives, the people had her run through the lines and take many photos. When they were finished, they sent her back to her dorm.

_They looked displeased with me_ …_ I can't be an idol. I failed this audition so bad. _

_(A/N: The bolded letters spell something. If you figure it out, put it as a comment. Now for the prizes. If the first three people figure it out I'll give the third the shout out in my next youtube video; The second will get to name the next chapter; and finally, the first place winner will get to be a moderator on my Aikatsu Roleplay forum. )_


End file.
